Little Usagi
by 12341234Haley
Summary: Misaki and Usagi-san haven't been intimate in two months. This has made Misaki a bit touchy but they make up for it sooner than he expects, along with another surprise.. Rated M for Lemon and Mpreg. :3 Other couples may get involved in later chapters.
1. A bear won't hide you

MPREG** AND LEMONY SMUT ARE GOING TO BE IN THIS. DON'T LIKE EITHER? PLEASE EXCUSE YOURSELF NOW FROM THIS FIC.** :3

**THANK YOU, AND HAVE A YAOI-TASTIC DAY. :D**

* * *

"I'm home."

''Welcome home, Usagi-san."

Simple little kisses that still meant the world to both males were exchanged between them.

The younger male of course made dinner before the older male came home from meeting with publishers for his next boy love story consisting of their most recent intimate moment in a private train car that Usagi had rented for the two on their way to visit Takahiro and his wife for their anniversary party. Though that was about two months or so ago.

During dinner they of course talk about their day to keep one another up to date with their lives away from one another, something Misaki was more than happy to get to agree to so he knew no one tried getting his man.

"Misaki," The husky voice lingered over the back of the brunette's neck from behind while he was doing the dishes, causing him to shiver.

"Oi," The young male tried to wiggle from the arms that had snaked around his waist in what it seemed vain from nothing coming from his effort. "Get off you big bear. I need to finish the dishes!"

"They can go unclean."

"Then I will have to do them in the morning before school."

"You already do."

Silence spread between the two in an awkward sort of atmosphere before Usagi spoke up again.

"Ready to go to bed, Misaki?"

The eightteen year old nods his head in response as he slowly trudged his way to their now shared bedroom. He was greeted by the usual scene of a child's room despite it belonging to a man ten years older than himself. The stuffed animals all around the head of the bed made for great pillows to hold one another in plus it was better than just being in suttle bedding.

Though a normal bed wouldn't be too bad to ask for.

Misaki started stripping down to his pants once he sat down on the edge of the mattress, taking off his shirt, shoes and socks. He laid back into the plush sheeting of the queen sized bed. The door started to creak open, telling him Usagi was coming t join him. The younger male grabbd Suzuki from the head of the bed and covered himself best he could with the giant tan teddy bear that worked, as he found out soon enough, a great barrier.

"Misaki," The husky voice made the eight teen year old shiver at hearing from both nervousness and the thought of where the night could lead unlike the last fifty nine or so nights they had shared jst sleeping and holding one another.

All thoughts racing around in his young mind were interrupted when large hands came and scooped up Suzuki from him, revealing his slightly flushed face to his boyfriend. "Misaki," The dull greyish blonde haired male loomed over his lover and repeated in a hushed tone that sent more shivers up his spine.

"U..Usagi-san.." Misaki's olive coloured eyes looked up slowly only to meet with half lidded violet ones, full of want for the youth lying below him.

* * *

**Don't you just love me? XD**

**I'm sorry, no more but this little bit until the next part! **

**Write a review for this and feel free to give me any thoughts of how I could do better. I'm always looking to improve!**


	2. Shivering and calling out names

**Chapter two! **

**Enjoy the pure smut 3**

* * *

All thoughts racing around in his young mind were interrupted when large hands came and scooped up Suzuki from him, revealing his slightly flushed face to his boyfriend. "Misaki," The dull greyish blonde haired male loomed over his lover and repeated in a hushed tone that sent more shivers up his spine.

"U..Usagi-san.." Misaki's olive coloured eyes looked up slowly only to meet with half lidded violet ones, full of want for the youth lying below him.

"Misaki," Usagi connected their lips together, bringing their hand to one another to intertwine their fingers.

They exchanged soft kisses here and there that showed the passion and neediness of both males built up over the two months they hadn't been physical in such an intimate way. All the while both were working top strip Usagi of his clothing because he had the most of the clothing, Misaki being in his boxers already because he was getting ready for bed. Once Usagi was down to his own boxers, Misaki was practically panting lightly in growing arousal, which he saw the other growing in his thin layer of boxers, creating a large buldge.

The eight teen year old bravely ran his hand against he thin fabric and had made the older moan out just under his breath.

"Misaki," He breathed out after the soft outburst, taking his lover into his arms with care like a precious glass vase. Misaki and him pet eyes once more, their eyes making the contact in a soft stare for what seemed like forever until Misaki felt the other's freezing cold hand come up his thigh then down and to repeat until it stayed up only to land on the youth's groin that Usagi smirked from the throbbing he can feel in his hand. Misaki softly let out a moan naturally when the hand slipped his boxers down to his ankles-they were kicked off of course- and his length was slowly tooken into his lover's large hand and the hardened limb was softly stroked in a smooth beginning pace.

"U..Usagi-San..!" The chocolate haired male arched his back gently off the headboard he had leant against for support when he felt Usagi's thumb rubb the precum off the tip of his throbbing erection. Usagi planted their lips on another as he used the amount of liquid that had made it's way out to rub at Misaki's tight ring of muscle not too far from the scrotum. Misaki gasped into the kiss, bucking his hips gently in need to be touched, just for the foreplay to end. But he knew his lover better than that to believe it would go quicker.

Usagi's lips slowly formed into a smirk as he slid his precum lubricated index finger into his shudedering lover, making the youth gasp-it ended in a long deep moan followed by him softly saying the twenty eight year old's name in a sweet yet hushed tone. This makes the violet eyed male bite his bottom lip to hold in a groan just by thinking of taking Misaki right then and there without the preparation he had his one lone finger inside the brunette for.

"Misaki, I love you," He huskily whispered down into his lover's ear, feeling the youth quiver in his palm and finger.

"D.. Don't just say it so easil-" The brunette was interrupted by himself when moaning in pleasure as his erection was more rough and quickly pumped in the even pumping of the single digit that was soon accompanied by a second, scisorring him in preparation to what was to come, both in anticipation to get to it but being patient enough.

"I love you." The dull blonde haired male repeated sweetly, making the other a bit pissed it was so easy for him but also happy he was saying it all.

When the fingers were removed, the little hole puckered just slightly just before Usagi alined his own needy erection with the brunette's entrance, pushing himself inside the hot, tight cavern until he felt his scrotum stop the process to tell him he was fully in. Sometime he got so lost in the pleasure of being inside Misaki he couldn't figure out how deep he was in. He sat in the snug comfort a few minutes to let Misaki adjust to what he hadn't had in a few months then was gently thrusting almost out completely then slamming back inside once getting the thumbs up for movement.

The dull blonde haired male thrust hard into his lover by the next five minutes, both already getting on edge and filling the room with their skin-to-skin contact and their mixed pleasured moans, both heads lost from any thoughts being even close to coming to them.

Misaki bit on his bottom lip when he felt a certain spot slammed into to keep himself from slamming into it. Usagi smiles through his panting lips at finding his little lover's prostate, in which makes him grab the youth's hips and begin slamming once more into the spo that made Misaki moan out so sweetly for him. Once he felt the tightness get more tensed he smiled wider, knowing he was not the only one close to climax. "Let's cum, Misaki," He leaned down to breath into his lover's ear, getting a nod in response. Usagi grips his hand around Misaki's member and pumps the male in rhythm with his deep thrust.

Soon threads of white were shooting out onto both their chest frrom Misaki's orgasm and Usagi's own warm seed shooting up into Misaki's prostate, both crying out each other's names in pure bliss of their orgasms, in which they rode out throughly before Usagi pulled out of him.

They both laid back in the bed, settling in the heavy breathing noise of the room caused by their breaths trying to calm with their rapidly beating hearts.

"I love you... U...Usagi-san.." Was yawned out softly in exhaustion.

"I love you, too, Misaki." A smile came with the words as arms wrapped around torsos and legs intwertwined lazily in the after sex glow, both falling asleep in each other's arms comfortably into a deep sleep for the night.

* * *

**More to come in the next chapter! :D **

**Like, you know.. *fail eyebrow wiggle* Baby announcements.. =w=**


	3. Hurling and moodswings

**Chapter three! :D**

**The farthest I've gone in writing. v u v **

**Yesh.**

**Enjoy and please do review :3**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the intimate time they shared to make up for the time they hadn't made love.

Misaki had been sick to his stomach and a bit odd recently, too. And not the usual Misaki odd, a different kind that consisted of him not wanting to accept Usagi's kisses and nag at him to start cooking instead, calling him more.. Mature names that would never slip his lips before.

These things have had both his lover and older brother startled to see, and full of worry for the brunette's wellbeing.

"Misaki," Takahiro had spoken up when he and his wife came over for dinner to celebrate their anniversary, Usagi's idea.

"Yes?" The youth looked up from his salmon roll to his older brother.

"You know, we have become concerned with how your behavior is turning out,"

"And how you are always getting sick." Usagi adds to the conversation. Earning an uneasy look from Takahiro's wife when she nods in agreement.

''Yes, that, too." Takahiro pulls nervously on his shirt collar. "But really. We have made an appointment at Osaka University Hospital to have you checked out."

Misaki sat there with his urge to get up and start yelling at all the older people down setled in his stomach with his other urge to hurl his dinner.

"I see." The eight teen year old sighs out softly as he stood up from the table, excusing himself before he hurried to the restroom to let his dinner out into the toilet.

_What a lame memory, _Misaki thinks to himself from his spot on the hospital bed where he and Usagi were waiting on their doctor to come.

"Misaki," The older male looked up from his seat against the wall. "Are you feeling okay?"

The brunette gives him a slightly annoyed glance that made him look a bit uneasy. A throat clearing sound made both males look up to the doorway where a very young looking doctor was standing. "Good day." The raven haired doctor greets them with a smile. With Misaki being still very young he was taken to the young section of the hospital for his treatment.

"Hello," Both males had greeted back to their doctor that introduced themselves as Nowaki Kusama.

Nowaki did the basics of checking blood pressure and tempeture. When it came to the listening to the brunette's heart, Nowaki found something odd in the stomach area and requested an ultra sound.

Of course this made Misaki a bit concerned as to what could be in his stomach, but went along with it. Better safe than sorry.

The three of them went to the room holding the ultra sound machine. Misaki was laid on the table after being stripped of his shirt. Nowaki spread some freezing gel over his fellow youth. "Please try to not be tense. It will be hard to tell what is in your stomach if you get tensed." The young doctor explained, heading over to the computer to type in a few things before he started using the little hand held x-ray that he put over the gel on Misaki's stomach, the brunette being calm from Usagi sitting next to him and holding his hand, all three looking at the computer that held the image.

Nowaki froze, his mouth gaping open slowly. "Is that..? It can't be!" He searched the worried eight teen year old's stomach area for a few minutes before he took a quick picture of the object in question and looked to the two males waiting for an answer. "You won't believe what I found."

Misaki was squirming gently in his seat and nervously biting on his bttom lip while Usagi waited patiently with a straight expressinon.

The young doctor sighed and pointed to a white dot in the ultra sound picture that was less than a full eyeball. Maybe just the pupil in size. "This, here." He calmly tells the two. "If I am correct, it could be.. Well... In simple I'm trying to say that mister Takahashi here may be expecting.. Somehow."

A long silence fills the room. That is until Misaki let out a long groan, turning over to shout into a pillow."How the hell could this be possible?! I'm a boy!"

"Well, though very rare, it is not impossible for a male to become pregnant." Nowaki tried to explain though he himself couldn't quite put it into words. "Like.. Um... I don't know! We have to run a few more test!" He waved his hands frantically in front of himself. "I'm sure I have just made a mistake!"

But the doctor hadn't made a mistake. Even after many test and even getting other doctors to come help out, every result was the same no matter what.

Misaki was indeed pregnant.

With Usagi's baby.

* * *

**So that is all you get for this part! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Remember to Review, follow, and feel free to PM me if you want to chat at any time! :D**


	4. Congrats, MisakiKun-

**In the last chapter the baby was revealed! ;u;**

**Let's see how the news settles for Misaki's big bro, shall we?=w=**

* * *

This was bad.

So.

Very.

Very.

_Very._

Bad.

Misaki sat across from his brother Takahiro and his beautiful wife, Usagi sitting next to his lover in comfort of the news.

Takahiro scratches nervously at his chin, trying to not have anyone notice his gulping. "Pregnant..? But.. You are a boy.." How confused he was with the matter was hard to tell from his expression not showing much to it's dullness and his jaw tensly locked in a slacked angle.

"Doctor Kusama explained it as a rare thing in certain males called 'Mpreg'. It apparently occurs when genders are somewhat mixed in a male that make it possible to have ovaries and stuff... and y...yeah.." Misaki looked down at his hands and fiddled his fingers, not being able to meet his brother in the eyes.

"M...M...Preg..." The dark haired male tried taking in this information of his brother's news in proccess, it taking a slow motion to get there completely before another thought occured to him. "But.. People can only get pregnant from having.." He looked from his now deeply flushed little brother and his best friend that were sitting rather close to one another, he had just noticed somehow. Had the two always been so close? Sure, they always disappeared when one had to use the bathroom and the other would have to follow to check on the one in the bathroom, that taking a few minutes to have them come out. And they started sharing a room.. Usagi never being shy to ruffle Misaki's hair or hug him to his chest..

"Akihiko-" Takahiro stood up quickly from the couch, alarming his calm mannered wife greatly with the sudden movements, and making the dull blonde haired male look up at him with his calm violet eyes. "Are you and Misaki...?"

"Dating?" Usagi tilted his head, his tone showing something of being close to a smartass. "What took so long for you to notice? A long time we have been together."

This took the brother of the pregnant youth a moment to proccess but the outcome was not what Misaki would think it would be.

"Ah, I see.. It explains a lot. Now that I actually think about it." The raven haired male calmly says after a deep breath in and exhale. "I should have known with how weird you two are around eachother. Congratulations to the both of you on your upcoming baby." He stands up with his wife following not too soon after giving another uneasy look over at Misaki.

During the goodbyes they all shared, Takahiro's wife mouthed to Misaki as she hugged Usagi goodbye, _I wish you luck on the pregnancy!_ And a sweet smile to add on then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

_At least I know there's a woman I know I can ask about this._ Misaki thought with a sigh slipping out his lips heavily.

The brunette went to lay down in bed, not caring if it were only noon and he would need to make their dinner. He needed a nap.

* * *

**Because who doesn't need a nap at the end of a long day?**

**Or afternoon. XD**

**anyway, feel free to review and follow if wanted! **

**Oh! And what do you guys think the baby should be? Boy or girl? **

**I wanna make sure you guys are getting what'cha want. qwq**


	5. Junyū?

**Well.**

**Chapter five.**

**OMG- ;v;**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Usagi-san!" The chocolate haired male whined from his spot under the covers of the stuff animal filled bed the two shared.

The expecting eight teen year old was just taking a little nap from the fatigue that he had recently been getting with his pregnancy when his boyfriend/the baby's father came and woke him up from his slumber about something his still tired ears couldn't make out.

"Misaki," The older male quietly says to his sleepy love. "Your sister-in-law is here. For the weekly check in."

Oh yeah.

Takahiro's wife, Manami, had been coming over once a week to come give him advide on babies and such. It had made things a whole lot easier for Misaki to hav e her coming over just to help him out. Like, _alot. _How else would a guy in college that had never had to baby sit or anything know how to handle a baby and get ready for it? He didn't even have a clue, really, and Manami taking time out her day to help made the youth more than happy.

"They say natural birth sometimes isn't worth it because the pain," Manami was sitting next to Misaki on the sofa with a pregnancy book across their laps. " but it actually has better results on the body than a sesection."

Misaki skimmed through the chapters until he found something and had pointed it out to his sister-in-law. "Nee-chan," He had started calling the female recently. "What's lactation?"

The brunette female turned a deep shade of red close to ruby or saphire, her eyes darting down to her now fidgeting thumbs twiddling. "E...Eh, lactation is... Milk fr.. from the breast you get at some point of the pregnancy.. Or at least females do." She had nervously sputtered out.

He sat there for a moment, taking in the new information of pregnancy like a sponge. Breast milk. Out his chest. Possibly.

"Usagi-san!" The youth exclaims as he stood up on his knees and leaned over the back of the sofa on his chest and frantically waving his arms about.

The dull blonde haired male came out of his office, holding a mug of coffee in his hand and a cigarette in the other and had made his way down the staircase to his expecting lover. "Yes, Misaki?" He arched up an eyebrow in question.

"Can you schedule me with doctor Kusama?"

"Huh, why?"

The youth holds up one finger. "Baby check up." He held up his thumb for second. "Seeing if I can lactate like a woman while this baby is in here."

There was a long silence in the large condo room before Manami cleared her throat, getting attention of both. She had stood up and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder lazily and flashing a sheepish smile. "I best be getting home. Takahiro will be getting home from work soon and I am very sure he'd like dinner waiting." She hugged both men and recieved the farewell back in response along with thank you's for being over and taking her time to be there. Then she was gone. and the two were alone.

Violet eyes wandered over to the top of chocolate coloured hair and a smirk formed on pale lips.

"Don't even think about it." Misaki huffed, walking away to go upstairs to where his cell was to make his appointment with doctor Kusama at OUH.

* * *

**A very slow chapter, I know.;v;**

**Do not fear, my pretties!**

**The next chapter will have better results and a surprise! **

**Cross my Heart- Hope to fly- Stick a cupcake in my eye! :D**

**Have a great day 3**


	6. No way, Nowaki!

**BIG SURPRISE MOFO-**

***Ahem***

**I am so sorry for my behavior, I am just so excited for an anouncement coming out in the story.**

***Ahem again***

**Enjoy and review, please.**

* * *

The raven haired doctor smiled at the two that had been there before to find out about rather shocking news. He shook hands with both and apologized for it being four months for them to get an appointment, since he had such a busy schedule to take care of in and out of work.

"You are halfway, yes?" Nowaki questioned in his sweet, friendly tone. 'Five months is a long time to carry something on your stomach!" He softly chuckled, getting out his stethoscope and putting it on his ears. "Remember what to do?"

Misaki nodded his head in response as he sit up as straight as he could on the hospital bed on the edge, hs shirt in the corner with a patiently waiting Usagi and his large baby bump out in sight perfectly.

Both the young males had small talk about soccer during the regular little things such as heart and blood pressure before getting to checking on the babies with an ultra sound in the special room it was set in. Like last time Misaki was there he laid back and let Nowaki put on the gel that made him uncomfortably shiver until he was comforted by Usagi's large yet just as cold hand bringing him calmness.

All three, again, watched the screen when the little hand held X-ray machine looked through his stomach to where the baby was growing. In a few minutes the young doctor's expression went from his friendly smiling one to a slightly cringed up one. "Eh.. Misaki-Kun?"

"Yes, doctor?" He furrowed his eyebrows inward in confusion.

"Do you know how many buns you have in the oven?"

"One."

"Eh..."

"Am I not right?"

The raven haired male shook his head rapidly, pointing toward the monitor screen to show not one, but three little bodies moving about.

"Nope. Triplets, Misaki-Kun."

Misaki swore he could hear Usagi's chair fall back once he let the man's hand go.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Triplets! I thank my girlfriend for giving me the idea.**

**Sorry for this chapter being so short.**

**I hope to get some feedback, knowing what you think about the big surprise ovo **

**Feedback makes for an author happy to write more~3**


	7. I'll be careful of the babies, Misaki

**Aren't I just great for the last chapter? =v=**

**The babies will be great, trust me, chu vill wuv dem! **

***goes back to proper writing. No derp!***

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! I'm still looking to fix my writing! :D**

**Oh, and smut in this chapter. ovo Just warning~.**

* * *

Silent.

It was just silent.

Too silent to the young male sitting across from his lover on one of their sofas.

The doctor seemed to make a large tension between the two ever since hearing the news that Misaki was expecting three babies and not. As they both thought and were expecting.

Finally the silence was broken after so long of staring at one another and mouths opening to say something but nothing ever coming out, then closing them.

"Usagi-san," Misaki softly spoke up, seeing he had gotten the older male to snap out of some sort of trance of thoughts. "You know.. We do not have to have the kids.. There is adoption.. A...And the kids-"

Violet orbs widend in Usagi's eyes at seeing Misaki tearing up just at the mention of adoption for the kids. Why would he even think of that? He of course wanted his children! All three would of course be spoiled and very loved by Usagi's means.

"Misaki!"

In less time that he thought it could happen, Usagi was next to him holding him to his chest in the comforting way that only made him cry more, thinking of how lucky he is to have his caring lover. "Please do not cry, Misaki." The soft but husky whispered voice in his ear calmed and shivered him.

Green oliver coloured eyes slowly met with the violet ones that looked down at him in their loving gaze, tiny drop of tears no longer spilling out thanks to the small amount of comfort he was smiles were now exchanged along with gentle kisses. The soft kisses lasted a few minutes to the point it started getting a bit longer in lip contacting, teeth starting to come out and nibble on lips, tongue coming out to sweetly greeet one another.

"U...Usagi-San.." The words moaned out softly from the youth's mouth between their kissing. A pale hand slid up his shirt, giving his stomach a soft rub in care of what was inside it, soon getting to the chest where the cold slender fingers pinched and flicked gently at the hardening pink buds on the young male's chest.

Usagi smiled down at him as he changed their position so Misaki was on his lap facing away from brunette was about to complain about not getting to face him but didn't when he felt the other's lips trail the back of his neck in butterfly-touch light kisses. The younger of the two moved his hips to move his behind against his lover's groin, earning a low grunt and feeling the spot harden from under the jean fabric. More kisses come to the sensitive flesh on Misaki's neck and he lets out soft moans. HIs eyes were now closed and his body relaxed in the other's lap. He opened them when he felt their hands being cupped in one another, their fingers intertwining as Usagi brought their hands to the youth's stomach, lucky enough to put it there gently when a kick hit their hands, making them chuckle happily at the life inside Misaki interacting with them.

"They are deffinately active, Misaki." Usagi smiled against the back of his lover's ear before softly kissing behind the earlobes. "I can't wait to be a papa."

"You're going to be great, Usagi-san." The young brunette says as he turns himself in the older's lap and leaned in close.

Their lips connected light and sweet at first, getting deeper little by little. Fingers were working to get clothing off one another as fas as they could but also carefully for Misaki's belly. Unsure glances were exchanged for a moment before the dull blonde haired male made the move of switching them so Misaki was no on his back on the couch, proudly laying back on the couch handpillows for his head to rest on, one knee up in the air and the other almost leaning off the side of the couch. Usagi smiled down at him as he kissed from his lover's collar bone all the way over his large baby belly to his waist where he stopped just below to place the most gentle of kisses on Misaki's member on the tip, making the youth cry out softly at feeling his hard on intertacted with, the older male's name slipping out in a gentle moan a the end of his wail.

"I'll be sure to be gentle for the triplets, okay?" Usagi looked over the bump to meet his eyes with the now half lidded green olive coloured ones. He smiled,getting the awaited nod of approval from the other before he went back down only to take Misaki's cock into his hands and start stroking it in a slow pace and kiss the tip of it, placing a light lick on the slick every once in a while, making MIsaki moan loudly suddenly whenever the tongue peeked out on him. Usagi pulled his lips away but didnt cease with stroking his lover's throbbing cock in his hand, slowly going and licking from Misaki's scrotum to the litle hole not too far from the soft sack of skin full of seed. Hearing the moans he is earned, Usagi licks around the pinkish hole lightly, his moist tongue getting louder moans to come from his lover. He smirked slightly in acknowledgement to his easy achievement. He continued to go on with licking circular on the rim of his entrance as he slowly puckered his lips on the pink spot in replacement, his tongue sliding inside the warm area. much louder moans being earned from the other.

From his side of things, Misaki was in bliss laying back on the couch having Usagi pleasure him with his tongue in such a way. His hands couldn't find where to be and hair yanking most deffinately couldn't be an option with his stomach in the way. He settled for fingering and grabbing into the sofa cushions to keep his hands busy. Being on cloud nine always was a great feeling, especially it coming from Usagi touching him. Or in this case, getting his tongue in far enough inside Misaki that his nose was buried in the slight slitted spot where his scrotum held the two different testicles. Usagi yet again found it easy to find the sweet spot he had familiarized himself with during the time they had been together. He looked over from his great view of Misaki's cock to see said male's toes had curled up in pleasure and it made him smile a little.

Usagi's hand stroking his lover gained up speed, gripping gently on the length and giving the tip small pinches, precum dripping out here and there in result. He felt tensing but it was only a little slight feeling besides the constant throbbing going on. He groaned into the other's entrance, making a vibration of pleasure. He closed his eyes once more to enjoy his sweet tasting Misaki a bit more but they shot open when the door suddenly shot open, a loud woman standing in the doorway and shouting out her shameless greeting.

"Hello, Soon-To-Be-Papa-Senpai!" Aikawa slammed the door behind her then placed her wrist on her hips, beaming. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need the manuscript for the next novel!"

* * *

**Don't you just love interruptions to your yaoi? XD**

**Bet you don't.'w' - XD**

**I hope you enjoyed the read, next chapter will be out as fast as I can get it! I have school oAo**


	8. Little UsamiS?

**Don't have much to say about this chapter. **

**You'll see why-**

**Hope you enjoy and reviews are great. vuv**

* * *

"HURRY-" Takahiro shouted, helping to get Misaki to the specified room with Usagi and his wife Manami.

The noise caused a bit of a scene in the hospital but soon everything was settled around them once they got to the delivery room. The last five months of the pregnancy went by so fast! Misaki almost forgot the due date while he was out shopping for highchairs with Manami. If it hadn't been for his water breaking, he would have forgotten it all together!

"Come on, Misaki, push!" The so far nameless doctor of the delivery tried to encourage the male cringing on the hospital bed. "I'm starting to see a head!"

The brunette bit his bottom lip to keep a scream from coming out from the pain of just getting out just the head of the first child, his eyes clenching shut tightly, and his hand intertwined with Usagi's to squeeze it with all his might during the birth. Poor Usagi and his hand. It looked like it could break from such pressure being added to it.

By the hours going by, three little crying pudgy bodies were now being cleaned of blood and wrapped in warm blankets depending on their gender for the colour. Two light pink blanket bundles and one baby blue one. Now cleaned up and comfortable in their blankets, a boy and girl were put in Misaki's arms and the other girl in Usagi's, being held with affectionate care.

"Babies-!" Came out the exclaimed words when Manami and Takahiro bounced into the room with both their arms covered in the stringss from their many colourful balloons with all kinds of ways of saying congratulations.

Misaki's eyes widened from the surprise, and Usagi just gave a slight glare because the triplets were sound asleep.

"Onni-chan!" Misaki scolded in a hushed tone, craddling his children that were in his arms close to his chest in a gentle manner. He tries holding in a laugh when little hands start moving about from outide the blanket to all around his hospital gown top. "Oi, don't do that Takahiro," He kissed the top of his newborn son's head, making his brother look confused.

"I didn't do anything!" The older brother looked too puzzled to even grasp it.

Misaki softly chuckles, shaking his head. "No, our son is to be named Takahiro the Second. After you."

The older sibling's face lights up with happiness. "Really?!"

"Of course.'' Usagi answered this time, smiling to his friend.

Manami tilted her head slightly to the side. "What did you name the girls?"

Misaki smiles and points to the girl in his arm that had a little puff ball of hair on top of her hair that was the same colour as Usagi's. "Shinju." He points to the brunette puff balled girl in Usagi's arms "And Chou."

Manami clapped her hands in praise and happiness of being an aunt. "So cute! I bet they're going to be so gorgeous when they grow up!" She squeals out.

Takahiro rolls his eyes, chuckling. "Calm down, dear. Don't wake the newborns." This made his wife give a slight glare. But she stayed quiet.

"We're happy for you both, Misaki." The older brother smiled toward his sibling. "And now we'll let you be your own little family. We best be getting home for work in the morning."

All goodbyes and such were exchanged before the hetero couple left to go home, leaving Misaki and Usagi with their newborns.

* * *

**NOTICE ME SENPAI-**

**WAIT, WHAAAAT? XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter 3**


	9. Home bringing

**Another chapter. **

**Woot woot-**

**Hope you enjoy. c:**

* * *

Getting the carseats the triplets were all in was a bit hard to get into the apartment but the had managed without bumping them awake in the doorway. Thank goodness for that. Now in the wide living room, Usagi and Misaki give one another tired looks after looking up the stairway. More moving!

Both didn't want to make the effort after just getting home from the hospital but it seemed it had to be done. First went up the brunette with Chou and Taka in their little car seats, Usagi following after with Shinju in his hands up the stairway to get to the nursery.

The nursery was Misaki's old room that he had before he and Usagi began to date and share the bed. It had been turned into a large room to fit the three cribs consisting of bright colours and stuffed animals all around the room. Mostly the bears Usagi gave up to give to the kids. Except Suzuki. He kept that one at the head of their bed.

"Yatta," Misaki softly sighs out. "They get to finally see their room!" He took little Takahiro out his car seat and set him in the crib against the wall that was a light baby blue light the blanket they wrapped him in, the baby bed located near the rainbow curtain shaded window.

Usagi nods his head in agreement to his partner's words, helping to get their triplets put in their cribs, keeping careful not to wake any of them up.

Once all the newborns were put to sleep in their cribs, the two left the room as silently as they possibly could and headed into their own room just across from them. Misaki was glad for the baby monitor sound things Usagi got as they laid down for much needed rest. But not soon after he laid down for a second did a crying sound interrupt the upcoming sleep he was ready to sooth into. He turned to the dull blonde haired person beside him, frowning at seeing Usagi was already sleeping like a bear during hibernation. The brunette shakes his head and gets up to attend which ever crying infant it was only to see it was just little Takahiro rolling around in his crib bumping into the bars of the crib, laughing his little head off.

"...Weird." He shook his head and headed out the room, hoping to now get sleep as soon as he laid down but I was a different story when he laid his back on the mattress. The baby monitor went off to two more infants causing a racket.

This was going to take a lot of getting used to.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short.**

**The chapters probably are going to be that way for a while, since I'm going to do a chapter for every year of the triplets until probably age 5 or so. ^^ **

**Delayed chapter entries, too. v u v Sorry loves! **


	10. Hyper one year old

**Year one of the triplets~.**

**Enjoy and reviews are great. :)**

* * *

"Taka-!" Misaki hurried over from behind the counter over to his son in his highchair. "No throwing cereal." He grabs the bowl from the baby and puts it behind him on the counter only to be hit by a spoonful of cereal Shinju throws over in his face.

He looked over to the tables to see Usagi just lifting Chou up and moving her little arms in the air. The nineteen year old brunette sighs and picks two up out their highchairs. "Akihiko," He gently nudged the older male's back with his elbow because of both his hands being full. "I'm putting Taka and Shinju in their bouncers if you want her to join them." Then he walked to the living room not far from the kitchen to set the babies in his arms in their bouncers to move around and get out a bit of energy before nap time.

Usagi came over with Chou after about five minutes of Misaki sitting on the couch, watching little Takahiro try to run around in his bouncer and fail many times when he hit the wall and coffee table, Shinju just watching with big olive coloured eyes in interest of what her brother's doing.

"How is he so hyper?" Usagi quietly asks his lover after putting their other daughter in her bouncer for her to move around.

The brunette shakes his head as he keeps an eye on their son to make sure he doesn't get injured with his hyper slamming into things. Somehow the child never does get hurt, but Misaki wanted to make sure it stayed that way. "I feel like.. He may have eated too many sugar coated cereals.."

From the sigh he could tell he earned, Misaki knew It was _probably_ that. Just _probably._

* * *

**Again, sorry for chapters getting shorter. X3**

**Next chapter has Hiroki and Nowaki in it. ^^**


	11. Hiro-san

**ANOTHA CHAPITEAR-**

***Throat clears***

**Enjoy. XD**

* * *

All the racket came from the room in the pediatrician's office that held the Usami triplets. They were coming for the check up that Nowaki thought they would need every couple of months for their young age and especially from the boy toddler's hyper behavior that he informed the two was not good to see unless the boy had ADD/ADHD or too much sugar. Which made Misaki get all fidgety with his fingers and mutter something about the snacks he gave the kids.

"Kids, stop messing with everything!" Misaki exclaims in great panic as he tries to gather the two year olds to get them on the little chairs set up for them.

"Guys," Nowaki bends down to their levels. "I guess you don't want the new Gachapin stickers," The raven haired male holds up the three stickers of the green dinosaur like cartoon figure neatly in a row in the crooks of his fingers where they separate.

The triplets stop and stare up at the colourful stickers, soon going and sitting down for their checkups.

Misaki mumbles something under his breath about the kids being early rebels and he sits back down next to Usagi against the wall while the kids got checked out by their pediatrician to see if anything was wrong. So far, nothing wrong except Taka trying to bite his doctor's hand a few times. The two year old boy usually did that. Nowaki seemed used to it by now. The man had been the kids' doctor since they were newborns after all.

Once the kids were done with their check up, the three adults got to talking about random things. Just friendly conversation. By then they were friends at the least, after all. Mostly Misaki and Nowaki. They liked talking about manga and their love of taking care of kids. Though sometimes Nowaki would get off track and start talking about his own boyfriend, something Usagi would try not to point out but do it anyway. And make their pediatrician get a bit sheepish, the man apologizing quickly.

During their conversation the doctor's phone went off and he excused himself to answer it. Only for the screaming in the phone to be hearable. Misaki went over to his kids and covered their ears best he could from the heard language being used from the person on the phone.

The two partners knew well by now who it was. Nowaki's own boyfriend. Hiroki. The Devil teacher Misaki remembered having to attend the class of before he graduated early not too long before his twentieth birthday.

The man was pretty scary in class but one time when he came up their during one of their appointments, Hiroki actually seemed pretty nice. At least when he wasn't flushing over Nowaki's affection. Or throwing things..

Nowaki was about to say another apology on the phone but the cranky brown eyed brunette crashed the door down, startling the triplets and their parents. Misaki sworn he heard Usagi scream. That or it was one of their daughters. Though he was sure it was Usagi.

"Eh, Hiro-san!" The young doctor waves his hands frantically in front of himself, having put his phone down so it wouldn't get broken. Again. "About that topic-"

"Nowaki.." Hiro stepped into the office with their three year old daughter, Hinata, following after him with her nose buried in a book. "I am not just having another!"

Misaki and Usagi sat back awkwardly to let the two get out their little feud. It was always best to stay out of things. Especially with these two. They had to learn that the hard way.

The two now arguing went on with their business and Hinata went over to sit with the Usami triplets. She ended up playing hand games with them. Taka would occasionally try to kiss her on the cheek and fail, the girls mostly just talking about pretty pink and colourful stuff until Hiroki came over and scooped Hinata into his arms, huffing at Nowaki. "We will discuss this more after you get home from work." Then he left.

"Etto.." The raven haired male sat there dumbfounded from the scene created. He should have worn protection.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed getting to see some Egoist couple and their daughter Hinata.**

**Hinata belongs to my friend, who told me I can add her to it. ^^**

**Reviews are great and next chapter will be out soon~!**


	12. AKIHIKO-

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! D:**

**I had school and junk to worry about... .**

**Hope you enjoy, and reviews are awesome!**

* * *

"Taka!" The young adult exclaimed in protest as he tried prying his toddler son from the cabinet he clung to. "I said no more sweets!"

Little Takahiro kicked his feet at his mother, screaming profanities he surely learned from listening to the older kids when they were at the park. "Taka want cookies!"

The girls watched from their spot on the couch on either side of their father.

Chou shook her head at her brother's love for sugar before her eyes locked back to the child's novel she had begged for just a week before. The only one of the kids to so far show an interest in reading. "Onii-san," The brunette girl sighs heavily when all the mess just continues, putting her book down on the coffee table her father rest his big feet on. "STOP IT!" She shrieks out to the top of her lungs, making all the family jump and stop what ever they were doing.

"...Don't do that ever again!" Shinju snorts out in loud laughter from her spot upside down on the couch on the other side of their father, Usagi/Akihiko.

Taka rubs his ears in pain from the ringing his usually calm sister had created with her screaming and looked up helplessly at his mother. "...Later can I have a cookie?"

Misaki looked over at his lover to see him giving the now very common 'Do not even think about it', look. This makes the brunette squirm under his gaze nervously. He averts his olive eyes back to look down at his puppy dog expression having son and sighed under his breath. He bends down, whispering a small "We'll see after nap time!"

The three year old cheers to this as loud as he possibly could, running off to grab Shinju off the couch and take her to their room to play with their blocks or bears.

Usagi rolled his eyes with a grunt at the easy defeat of his lover. Something that was very common in their difference to parenting. Yes, both of course had very different ways. Misaki was the softy that always just _had_ to get them whatever they asked for in the blink of an eye. Unlike Usagi, who would be the one to give them time outs and take their favorite toys from the kids if they were to behave. A subject that often got both grumpy, but was always dismissed by bedtime when both tired parents would lay down in the bliss of their being silence.

"Usagi-san," The younger of the men plopped down on the side of Usagi that Shinju was before she ran off to play. "I have a question."

"Yes?" He didn't look up from looking over at what page Chou was on.

Misaki leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder softly, starting up a little bit of eyelash batting. "Can we have Hiroki watch the kids for one night anytime soon?" He asked in a slightly excited tone, as if he had too much sugar, also.

"Why?" Usagi's eyes still didn't leave the book.

"We haven't had alone time in forever.."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah.."

"Gross." Chou put in quietly.

Misaki and Usagi both flare up in the cheeks when hearing that their daughter understood.

"What the-" Misaki's lips were covered quickly with Usagi's large palm.

"I'll call Hiroki." Usagi said after letting go of his now calmed down Uke. He gets up from being between his quiet brunette daughter and lover that had the same hair colour. He gave both a kiss on the head, causing both to make a face at him in childish manners. Though Chou was only three. She had the excuse. Usagi thinks this over as he heads to his office room to call his old friend.

There was a silence between the two before the mother broke it in a slight stutter. "How do you already know about.. You know?"

Chou blinked her big lilac coloured eyes. She giggled softly into her book before smiling up at her mother. "I like reading papa's novels. They're all interesting, really.." She out her book on the coffee table as she did before and sat back on the couch. "Eh, Uke." Her eyebrows wiggled in a suggestive manner.

"AKIHIKO," Misaki jumped up from the couch and hurried to his lover as soon as he could. "THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO PUT YOUR NOVELS OUT OF REACH!"

* * *

**Next chapter will have Hiroki and Nowaki in it again. vuv **

**Again, sorry for taking so long! X3**


	13. Double date Night

**Almost to five years old. **

**They grow up so fast! **

***Ahem***

**Enjoy, and I love getting your reviews... ^^'**

* * *

Both couples exchanged small talk to one another, complimenting how their children were growing and so forth.

"Good to see you guys for another double date." Nowaki chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

Misaki nods his head in agreement. Usagi stands there ready to go home for the night. Of course after getting his kids from his babysitter/brother-in-law.

Hiroki makes a loud groaning sound that grabs the clear attention of his husband, Nowaki quickening his goodbye.

All four men say goodbye and such before making their separate ways to get home. Both couples to get their kids and get the heck to bed after a long night.

"Hiroki is so calmer since he started going to therapy," Misaki quietly chuckles. He earned a nod in agreement from the blonde next to him.

Usagi shoves his thumbs lazily in his front pockets as they walked to the train station not too far from them. "Surely." He shrugs his shoulders. "That or he's trying to force himself into enjoying that vacation Nowaki's been pressing him about taking. The man works harder than me sometimes."

"Tell me about it! He was always such a scary teacher!" Misaki leaned his head slightly on the taller male only to have a arm put around his shoulder. It might have been in public, but he had gotten used to the affection so much it didn't bother him any longer. It actually made him feel warm to have people see what was rightfully his.

Selfish? Yes. He is when it comes to _his_ Usagi.

Usagi kisses the top of his short boyfriend's head affectionately. "I hear he's gotten less cruel thanks to having to be patient with his two kids."

Misaki rolls his eyes. He can only hope. The brunette points when they get to the train station stairs to go down, making the conversation go elsewhere.

...With Nowaki & Hiroki...

"Hiro-san," The raven haired male walks backwards to look at his husband while they made their way to their babysitter to pick up Hinata and Kawa.

The older male tiredly looks at his younger love with a slight annoyed twitch in one or both eyebrows. Nowaki smirks just a bit, pulling the brunette in front of him into a tight hug that left the shorter of the two gasping in shock. Hiroki tried to push away from him of course. He never seemed to get used to the sudden affection Nowaki would given him at the most random of times. His attempts to be freed were in vain when he realized how tight he was being held. And groaned in irritation.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

Silence.

"LET ME GO, DAMMIT, NOWAKI!"

"No." The younger male snickers and places soft kisses on top of his husband's head, making the other man whimper in protest and try to squirm away in failed attempt.

"I hate you so much right now."

"I love you, too, Hiro-san."

...Back to the others...

Three little heads rest on a shoulder to use as a pillow on the train on the way to their home.

The two brunette kids in their father's arms and the only blonde one in their mother's. The train ride was so peaceful late at night. No one seemed to want to make any movement or even bother talking. Just... _Silence._ Even Usagi would have fell asleep in such atmosphere. But he couldn't with Chou and little Takahiro in his arms.

Once the train stopped, the couple got off the train and walked to the complex from there. It wasn't too far. Luckily, at the least. During their walk they let small talk quietly be exchanged between one another about what to do the next day, agreeing on the park if the whether was still pleasant. When they get home, every one is put to bed as soon as they reach the door.

All in a good day.

"Mama-"

"GO TO BED, TAKAHIRO, OR SO HELP ME-"

* * *

**Misaki got onto him for once. XD Yay?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. ~ouo~**


	14. First day of school

**Yay. quq finally there.**

**Sorry for taking so long to make this! I have a bunch of other stories to attend to now! .**

* * *

All the book bags were packed and ready. The gachapin one. The one with the English flag design. And not to bother forgetting the one shaped like a green tree frog that Shinju just _had _ to make a fit about getting.

The triplets were all ready t get going and very much excited to get going. Unlike their mother. Who in which was begging his fiance to let the kids stay home just one more year. Starting school at six couldn't be that bad. Chou sure showed how advanced she was, after all. Their mother only got a big fat _no._

_I can't believe this! _ Misaki thinks to himself as they get to the kids' to their first day of school away from the preschooling they had been doing for not too long. _They're already having to leave me! _The brunette sniffles, getting into the car after putting the triplets in the back seat. He crosses his arms over his chest. Misaki might be 23, but he was still pretty childish in the brain at times when it came to pouting Especially about his kids having to go to school, no longer getting to be home with him all the time.

"Bye, mama and papa!" Taka exclaimed to his parents at the door before running away to go meet all his new classmates and start making friends an such.

Chou looked up at her two male parents with her usual bored stare she always had except when reading a novel of her dad's creation. "See you in a few hours." She tells them before walking off after fixing her Gachapin book bag on her shoulders, going to a book shelf to browse over the books that were a bit too uninteresting to her advanced brain level.

The only one left was Shinju to say goodbye. But she wouldn't let go of Usagi's leg. No matter how much they tried convincing her they would get her extra candy later on, she wouldn't let go and started having a fit. Misaki apologizes for his daughter with said toddler in his arms now asleep out of exhaustion of her tantrum, the brunette man also telling the teacher that they would take Shinju home for one day and take her the next with her siblings because they would give her a good talking about it. Mostly Usagi, being the one to only take responsibility in giving the kids punishments in their bad behaviors.

"Okay, thank you for dropping the others off!" The female teacher, miss Niwa, called after them as they were leaving. "The two staying will surely be well behaved!"

_Chou will,_ Misaki thinks with a held back snicker. _Not so sure about Taka..~_

_"_Didn't you give Taka extra cookies for snack time?" Usagi asked, opening the door for his lover to get into the car and put their daughter in her car seat.

Misaki nods his head, smirking at the reminder.

"I sure did."

* * *

**Again, sorry for taking so long still! **

**It's gonna happen often with all the other stories I'm working chapter on with this one!**

**Reviews would be great and apologies for the shortness.**


	15. His girlfriend

**As requested by QueenFan16, here is the chapter showing what happened Chou and Taka's first day of school! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on everyone, time to get in a circle!"

The kids in the classroom all gathered in a great big circle on the rug that a rare number of the many actually fit onto. The one classroom held up to thirty kids at the least. Such an expensive school for only the most rich and highsclass in Japan that could afford it attended. Barely the exception of kids getting in for their parents or parent's fame.

Once the children were in a circle as best as they could in the space they had, their teacher, miss Niwa gets in the center of the circle they gathered in and gives an introduction of herself being a new teacher just that year and how she hopes to help them all learn better understanding of what their parents couldn't teach them before getting there. She earned a light snort from one little child she reconized as one of the Usami kids. Usami Chou. A little girl she already noticed was way more advanced than the others. Miss Niwa walked over to the girl with a smile on her red painted lips.

"Is there something wrong, Chou-Chan?" The young woman asks the little Usami daughter.

Another snort comes out along with a short, "Baka." Coming out the girl's smirking lips, leaving the woman looking puzzled until she feels a bit of a coldness. The teacher very soon realizes what the sudden breeze was when the children all started laughing. She looked down to see the Usami boy had pulled her skirt down to her ankles!

"Taka-Kun!" She shrieked in utter terror, quickly picking her skirt back up to her hips. She bent down and waved her finger in front of his face. He giggles before sticking his tongue out and covering her finger in his saliva. Making all the other kids burst out in loud laughter around her. She tries keeping her embarrassment down and wipes her finger off on the side of her button up shirt. She took in a deep breath to calm herself. ''How does snack time sound about now?" Her hands clasped in front of her chest.

A wild cheer go through the large group of kids. Who in which all get up and run for the snack tables where they left their lunch boxes containing their treats. Niwa runs a hand through her short dull green hair, making sure to watch out for the three pins on the left bang. That should keep things calm for a few minutes. She smiles in a sort of triumph for a moment, but of course it doesn't last long when she hears a crashing sound. she quickly looks over to see it was the Usami boy pouring some juice all over a girl's head.

"Taka-Kun!" She screamed, running ovr and quickly scooping the girl that now had juice all in her hair up into her arms. The teacher narrows her gaze on the little brunette boy that just smiled up at her as ifhe'd done nothing and was a perfect Angel. Something Miss Niwa thought of as total crap and a horrible act on the boy's part. "Why did you pour drink into her hair?" She questions the boy.

Little Takahiro shrugs his shoulders lazily, turning on his heel to point to a boy far across the room. "He said it was his girlfriend!" He turns back to his teacher with a now rather determined look on. "I don't need competition!"

The teacher is left speechless about this matter. He had poured juice on the girl because she was claimed to be the _girlfriend _ of another kid? How odd. She never met such a bold kid that showed such feelings so early. She sets the girl with juice on her head down and sends her to the restroom to clean up while she herself bends down and offers a smile to Taka. "Why do you care of Josh having a girlfriend?" She asked quietly. You never know if kids have secrets and she knew many kids that loved playing like they had important secrets. The young boy crosses his arms over his chest, and huffs heavily as if it were obvious. "Because I _wanna _be his _girlfriend!"_ He states in a way that made it sound like a well known fact. Niwa blinks, standing back up. A sheepish smile on her lips. Homos make very bold kids. Nice to know that _now._

_"_This'll be a very long school year for sure.." Niwa mutters to herself as her palm smacks to her face.

* * *

**Ah, little naive Taka. **

**That's all for this chapter!**

**Hope you liked it and Reviews on what you think would be great!**

**Ciao ~ 3**


	16. Kawa's day

**I thought about how the other couples don't have as much mention here as they should.. **

**Like, they should get their very own shapter of just them!**

**Said before in the chapter with Misaki & Usagi and Nowaki & Hiroki going on a double date, it was mentioned that Nowaki and Hiroki were married now in my stories. They also have a daughter named Hinata and a kid with an unknowned gender named Kawa. I still got to figure out Kawa's gender.. vuv''**

**Additionally, Nowaki is a pediatrician for the Usami kids obviously. Hiroki is still a workoholic with his job of being a university teacher.**

**Das eet fo nao.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're going to do just fine!" The younger brunette tried assuring. "No need to worry, Kami-San!"

A loud growl from the panicked male made Misaki put his hands in front of his chest in defense, only trying to help his friend out.

"Don't tell me not to worry!" The soon-to-be-husband exclaims with a slap to his face. Hiroki was fussing so much because it was his wedding day. What he'd been looking forward to for so long that it practically hurt to think of things taking a wrong turn at that moment. He wanted all of his and Nowaki's work to all turn into a great event celebreating their marriage. They even planned the way their daughter Hinata would be a flower girl and ring bearer.

Hiroki takes in a deep breath to calm himself down and rubbed a hand over the bump of his stomach. Their next child that was to be born in two months or so. His seven month bump being still large under his white tuxedo, it being a bit tight thanks to the baby weight.

"Thanks for being helpful, Misaki-Kun." The older male manages a smile over at the other brunette that was considered his friend not too long ago, his words truthful. He honestly was glad for Misaki being there to help him. Someone calm being there in his room made it all the better for his nerves. Plus Nowaki was being kept in his room by Akihiko so he wouldn't be peeking and ruin everything. The youth nods his head, saying how he was happy to help and that he loved weddings.

The sound of the piano playing the Here Comes The Bride song causes for Hiroki to tense for a second. He turned white for a second, being lucky for Misaki giving him a supportive pat on the back. He nods a silent Thank You andmade his way out his room to the starting point of the aisle, rows away from the altar where his fiance stood in his black tuxedo that went well with his black hair. Making Hiro glad they went with something simple. Being midway to the altar in the tiny church they chose for the wedding made all for the effort horrible when Hiroki noticed a wet feeling down his pants leg, seeing Nowaki's eyes widen to the size his head.

"Hiro-San!" The raven haired male hurried over to his fiance in time to catch him, instantly looking at his leg to see what it was. His mouth gaped open and he looked up at his shaking love. "But... It... It's early?"

Hiroki bites his lips to keep in a groan of irritation. "Tell me something I don't know, idiot! Now hurry me to a damn hospital!"

Nowaki hurries to stand him up, getting Misaki and Usagi to assist him in gathering up their stuff from the room to put in his car before they rushed off to the hospital delivery room, their daughter Hinata being left with the Usami family because they had triplets for her to play with and they couln't have a three year old in the delivery room.

_"Congrats!"_ Misaki claps for the two excitedly from his spot next to the hospital bed with the triplets standing next to him staring up at Hiroki, who held what surely would be another friend for them. The man sitting in the bed tries not to tear up when looking down at his young friend. A smile forced on his lips. The youth catches how fake it is, furrowing his eyebrows inward. "What's wrong?"

"Th... They had to take my baby to an emergency area..." He explains to Misaki, his voice cracking slightly up from having to force the lump in his throat down to keep from bursting into water works.

Silence filled the room totally. On the day that the hard working couple was supposed to get married turned into their child being born and something unknown being wrong with it. No one felt any need to say or do anything. Standing around in the silent atmosphere sufficed enough all around the tiny hospital room full of people. The quietness went on and on until a doctor stepped into the room. The Usami family hurries to leave as he introduced himself as doctor Weatherstone, a transfered doctor from England, before he looked at the couple who just had a baby with a sad smile.

"Good and bad news." Doctor Weatherstone softly says. "Which do you want to hear first?"

The two looked at each other nervously then nodded in silent agreement. "Good first." Nowaki answered for them.

Their doctor puts his fidgety hands inside of his coat pocket, his gaze gentle. "Your child is alive and okay for it's small size. But..." He sighs deeply. Causing the parents to tense up. "But, the baby has only 75 % of the lungs a normal person would. The likeliness of it living long is not very much. We would like it keep it here until fit enough to go home. It has to stay in the incubator to be given air through a tube.."

"My baby-" Hiroki covers his face and let his tears finally burst out. Having little hope from the news. not expecting to get to keep their baby from death.

The two were left in the room alone with only each other when the doctor leaves to go attend to other patients. Silence fills the room heavily to the point that Nowaki swore he could hear his lover's heart beating all the way from his seating next to the hospital window. Or it was his own panicked heart that was going off. Either way, talking was not an option along with getting rest. Even for exhausted Hiroki. Who had no easy feeling to help him sleep.

_I shouldn't be worrying. _The brunette thought to himself all night long, laying in his hospital bed around five in the morning, trying to keep his hopes up about their newborn child. Wanting nothing but for it to live. Forgetting that their wedding was completley blown aside.

_Please, Kami-sama... Let my baby live. I'll do anything! E-even quit working all together just to stay by my baby's side! Please, Kami-Sama! P...Please..._

_"_Goodmorning!" Doctor Weatherstone greets loudly when he steps into the room that morning. He sees the couple looking like a pair of corpses and gulps, pulling on his shirt collary. Tough crowd, he thinks, putting on a bright smile once again. "Great news!" He recieves a sharp glare that causes him to chuckle nervously. he quickly recovers by telling the news. "Your baby's doing just fine! It's breathing on it's on much more now and starting to respond more to us!"

"FUCK YEAH-" Both the doctor and Hiroki stared at the black haired male that had stood up from his chair beside the hospital bed in a loud cheering. Nowaki flushed, taking a seat once more and apologizing for his outburst.

Hiroki looks to the docotr, smiling brightly. "Thank you, doctor, for telling us.."

He shrugs his shoulders, getting the board left on the foot of the patient's bed, getting a pen out from his pocket. "You never named the kid.. What would you like me to put down as it's name?"

The two fiances switch glances at eachother for a moment before Nowaki flashes a smile. "Kawa Kamijou."

* * *

**Kind of a flashback to when they were supposed to be married but instead the birth of their little genderless Kawa. :D**

**Don't worry, they got married a week later with kawa as the ring bearer~**


	17. Valentine's gift

**Happy [late] Valentine's day! **

**Your gift is a new smutty chapter! :D**

* * *

Barentainde.

Valentine's day.

It was just, so. So. So mushy Gushy..!

And Misaki... _Loved it._

The whole house was decorate in all sorts of shades of pink red, and gold. It becoming just one big place of welcoming love.

The triplets stayed out of the way by locking themselves up in their room to avoid being dressed up as little cupids for another year, at least until they had to be drove to school by their papa. Who in which didn't want little heart hair pins put on him.

Too bad it only gave the brunette more free time to do the house up more, leaving nothig un-Valentine-ed.

"MISAKI."

The brunette peeked his head out from decorating their bedroom when he heard his fiance's voice comig from the bottom of their stairs. He met eyes with the violet ones that his tall love possessed, making a sheepish form shakily on his lips.

"...T... Too much again?"

"Yeah. A little bit."

Usagi steps on the first step only to hear a loud squeak like noise and the sound of a door slamming shut. He looked up and the bedroom door was shut with a paper taped to the door with a heart sticker. The man makes his way up the full stairs and grabbed the paper, reading it to find out it was a note telling him not to open up the bedroom door until he was told to. It was urgent that he didn't.

The older man waited for probably five minutes before he was called for. He walked into the room, greeted by the sight of Misaki dressed in a rather revealing pink fitting thong that looked meant for a woman by the way it hugged his package tucked inside it. Red and white hearts dotted it all over in random patterning, a white little bow tied on each hips. What kept it together. Misaki's position of being laid back on their many pillows with his legs spread to a wonderful view of his bubble like bottom and groin being strained on by the leather fabric of the thong being a rather erotic sight to poor Usagi, who felt himself growing higher in his slacks.

_Ah, another kink to try. _Usagi thinks to himself. A smirk forming on his pale lips.

Every Valentine's day the two of them try a new kink to spice up their sex life. Whether it be something soft like a new position or something rather hard like chains, it got tested to see if either liked it. If neither of the two liked it, it got put into the list of few things they didn't enjoy doing together.

A pair of fuzzy red cuffs being held together by a black painted chain spun around Misaki's middle finger lazily, his olive coloured gaze looking over his fiance's body like a hungry animal that had finally found prey after days of starving. Usagi walked to the bed and crawled the rest of the way on top of the mattress to his younger lover. He took the fuzzy cuffs from Misaki and grabbed said brunette's wrist, putting the handcuffs around them after making his sit on his knees and put his hands behind his back. Soon enough he had him turned back around to straddling his lap so that they could swap gentle kisses that turned more rough with suckling and biting of bottom lips until they were bruised blue at best. Mostly little Misaki though. As Usagi kept his dominance at all times. No matter how much the other begged to try. Since the begging was just cute to watch.

"Usagi," The twenty three year old brunette moaned against the man's tongue invading his mouth teasefully. "The new thing to try-"

Usagi pulled away from twirling his tongue all around to adventure his lover's warm mouth. "Where is it?"He asked lustfully. Eager to try out whatever his precious Misaki would want to try out this time.

"In my top drawer... Bottom left corner..."

He nods his head in confirm, getting up from sitting under Misaki to heading over to their dresser to the younger's side, going as directed where he saw just the usual few vibrators, chains, riding crops, and few gags they had. It took a few moments for him to see the few new items that he quickly picked up and took to their bed. Setting them down neatly in a row. He took a moment to see what all there was for them to test out.

A cock ring, anal beads, a pair of nipple clamps, and a pocket pussy without the vagina design to make it more appealing.

Usagi smiles at seeing Misaki beaming with pride of the things he had chosen to test out this Valentine's day. He surely had put much thought into it this year to want much more than one thing this year.

Misaki crawls his way back into Usagi's lap for comfortable sitting, their lips meeting once more. Usagi grabs the clamps resting beside them while they kiss, getting a squeak when he put the pinching clamps onto the more tan skinned male's nips. Getting them both erect and sending a stinging feeling to his chest. Misaki pulled away and looked down at his pinched down rosy buds, feeling Usagi's groin rising under him, poking at the thin lining of his thong.

"Usagi.." The younger male almost purred out lustfully. His gaze going from the sandy haired man's slow lip licking down to his hardening sex hidden within his pants. The low tone he used got him to be kissed once more. Though rougher, his body being laid back by Usagi while the man ran his hands up and down his body. Enjoying the dip and curve of mucle felt on the slightly toned muscles grew over the years. Not much muscle anyhow. Just enough to make him the attractive twink he was.

Usagi's hand playfully made the clamps pinch harder at Misaki's sore nipples. Getting himself another few squeaks before he pulled away to sit up on his knees leaning over the younger male. Starting a stripping before the oliver green eyes by taking his heart pattern t-shirt off first then sliding his slacks off to his knees. kicking them off to the side with his shoes. Seeing the antisipation growing in those eyes belonging to his beloved Misaki made a smirk spread on his lips. Misaki's thong might have been tight but it did nothing to hide the arousal starting to stand proud in the restricting fabric of leather.

Seeing the need to be aired out, he undoes the boes on either side of Misaki's hips to let them fall underneath him. Usagi placed one hand around his fiance's cock, slowly starting to stroke at the sensitive stiffness in his light grip, hearing moans trying desperately not coming out too much. to hear more of the Heavenly sounds he gave gentle squeezes, rubbing his thumb over the tip teasingly. Getting as he had wanted from Misaki.

The unfairness causes for Misaki to pout, but he's still moaning. Just less and more quiet. For thing to be even, he gets the anal beads from the corner of the bed and brought them to his gaping mouth, taking it into the moistness to coat it with saliva as self lubricant. They never did last on actual lubricant for long. When it had enough self lubricant he made Usagi lay back with him while he stroked his member. Usagi agrees but didn't expect Misaki's next move of separating his ass cheeks and sliding in the anal beads, not being used to having anything up his own hole. It felt alien but sort of good at the same time so he allowed it. Though he started getting concerned when Misaki grabbed the cock ring and put it around his half erect penis. It hugs around the starting point rather snugly that he fears it cutting of circulation and it falling off.

Usagi was more than happy after Misaki started kissing and licking at the sides of his sex that the cock ring only caused for it to get a bit swollen to let it get thicker from restriction. Nothing bad happening like it cutting his junk off.

The now swollen length was taken sloly into the moistness of Misaki's mouth, what couldn't be fit inside being gently stroked by the two fingers he could place around it. Misaki's swirled his tongue over the slit where precum was coming out in tiny droplets. His tongue lapped up the sweetness, not letting it get anywhere near off the head. While Misaki was bobbing his head and sucking on his fiance's length deep inside his mouth, his hands were groping and feeling up every muscle he could on Usagi's muscles torso. Esecially the abs he just couldn't resist. Touching them was like feeling a boulder!

Misaki was forced away when the older of the two felt himself getting a build up in the pit of his stomach. Usagi didn't want to start needing to orgasm just yet. Not enough foreplay from what he was seeing. By the time they get to the actual sex, Misaki is to be practically mewing out his begs in cute tiny moans.

Usagi gives the command to his brunette to move to his favorite position and is granted Misaki laying with his face down in a pillow and his plump ass sticking in the air. He crawls over to the great sight of his dear fiance positioned for him, licking his lips before plaing a soft few kisses at the hole resting between Misaki's butt cheeks. Earning himself a shivering moan. Usagi smirks in knowing of how much the younger male loved whenever they did this.

Sticking his tongue out in a slow pace, he spun it circular around the puckering hole, occasionally dabbing it inside teasefully just to hear Misaki squeak in unexpected pleasure. After figuring he's coated the outside enough, he slides his tongue inside Misaki totally. Burying it to the point his teeth hit the outside of the ring of muscle. His tongue thrusted in and out at a pace of slowness that made the brunette getting licked from behind whimper for it to be faster. He didn't oblige to this and just kept on going. Enjoying the tiny please.

When Usagi pulled away it was only because he found it enough foreplay. Plus Misaki's moaning got his erection standing even higher in the restriction of the cock ring. The older male lays himself back on the head of the bed and the young brunette gave a few licks to Usagi's cock to give it more lubricant before he was positioned on top of said throbbing sex. Pushing himself downward it while holding onto his fiance's broad shoulder. Feeling himself being filled to the rim just with his size. It made Misaki moan loudly at it just going inside, making his own cock twitch excitedly.

No one knew, but Misaki loves riding. He got to control their pace and he found it the best for hitting the sweet spot. He found Usagi liked it, too, since he kind of got a break.

The sound of skin slapping in meeting was barely heard in the beginning pace Misaki started. Taking his sweet time going up and down the swollen member buried within his snug walls. Grunts coming so few times from Usagi. Feeling hands grip onto his hips encouraged Misaki to speed up. Which he did little by little. Causing them both to enjoy the build up of going from unbelievably slow to amazingly fast.

While sitting back in the bliss of his cock being vigorously rode, Usagi idly grabbed the pocket pussy, attending to Misaki's unttended erection. He slid it down on the twitching sex. Earning both a moan and a moment of what seemed like cloud nine when Misaki leaned himself back to still movin himself on Usagi but laying back so he could thrust the anal beads inside Usagi. Hitting a spot he wasn't familiar with hitting in himself but liked nonetheless.

All the moaning and skin slapping now filled the room Heavenly, filing the room with the smell of sex and sweat.

"M...Misa...Ki.." Usagi grunts under his breath between panting breaths. "I'm.. Clo...se..."

The young brunette nods his head in signalling that he too was ready to climax.

Before they knew it, white was splattering out of Misaki onto their lower torsos thanks to their position and Usagi lasted surprisingly a few seconds afterward. Shooting his seed deep within Misaki's prostate.

Silence now filled the room besides the two trying to regain their breaths. Sitting in neither talking for a few moments.

Both knowing they liked what they tried.

and will surely use it all again.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this not being exactly on Valentine's day but at least I got it done!**

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review what you thought!**

**Love you guys! xoxox**


	18. Black eyes and crushes

**I'm thinking of finishing up the Little Usagi series.**

**What do you guys think? **

**Tell me in a review!**

**Don't worry, I still have ideas for chapters, I just worry you guys won't like if they turn out short. :c **

* * *

Getting the kids at the end of the day way always a simple routine in the Usami household. The usual get in the lane for car riders at two thirty in the afternoon, getting the triplets to sit in the back seat of the car with Misaki sitting next to driving Usagi in the front seat known as Shotgun. They'd stop by a shop and get a few sweets for the kids depending on what they can truthfully say they learned that day.

Shinju was now used to going to school and often had to be pulled away from playing hand games with her group of friends that were all boys for some reason. And that Misaki hated seeing. The little boys always kissed her on the cheek goodbye. Misaki always got a temper with it while Usagi said they were just kids. Friends don't have to be a certain gender.

Chou was usually quiet in class. Sometimes silent the whole time. Some times saying the occasinal back talk toward their teacher and causing her to panic in flushed embarrassment. What the little brunette took great pride into telling to her father, receiving a laugh and ruffle of her bangs.

Then there was Taka, who just made it his goal to both annoy the teacher and to grab the attention of his classmate Josh. Always making his parents try to explain why not to be such an attention seeker and both failing alot. Taka had become rather to take a large liking to the boy. Only getting a bit of fun made of him in school. Most of his classmates loved havign him around because he was so full of energy and ready to play games. Very few made fun of him for liking another boy.

Today when the Usami couple pulled up for the kids, there was something off about their son when he got in the back seat. For once he was quiet. Not blabbering about random cartoon characters or about what shaped butts everyone in his class has. Just silence.

"Taka, sweetie," MIsaki turned in his seat to look at his son to see he was holding a hand to his left eye. "Wh...What happened?!" He hurried to make Usagi pull into the school's parking lot. The worried mother crawls into the back seat with the kids in no time wasted, getting Taka brought into his hold against his chest comfortingly as quick as he could.

Little Takahiro shook his head. Refusing to say anything about it but not loking any less troubled. As the triplet to be so hyper and easy to talk, he was being too oddly chill. It took a few moments before he actually spoke up. "Josh... Only likes... girls.."

Another silence filled their car once more until Usagi broke it. "Move your hand." He says to his son but gets nothing. He sighs, grabbing Taka's wrist, pulling his hand from his eyes.

Misaki's gasp made it not that much better in finding out that his son had a black eye, now getting the story of how he received it.

"During snack time I tried to share the strawberry pocky I got with Josh and perhaps play the pocky game. When I asked him, he laughed at me and called me a name!"

"What name?"

"Faggot.."

The look growing on Usagi's face wasn't a very pleasant one. It looked like he was disgusted at best. Just hearing the word made an angry shiver go down his spine. "As you were saying, son?"

"Oh yeah!" Taka rest his head in his palm. "The other boys in the class and a few girls joined in calling me names and start pushing me all around.. Too bad that our teacher couldn't handle all the kids ganging up on me.. Then maybe Josh wouldn't have hit me.."

Misaki comforts his son the best he can, letting the girls join in hugging him better because they didn't like seeing their brother sad. That and they had a hard time helping their brother out without hurting themselves.

"We can bring you three out of that school to one of the public ones if you want.?" Misaki tries offering. Thinking it would fix everything. "You don't have to ever see Josh again!"

Little Takahiro shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed in a sort of confusion. "No way!"

"Why not?"

"I still like him!"

* * *

**Dun dun dun.**

**So yeah! **

**Little Taka'a getting bullied by his crush but doesn't wanna stop liking him. **

**The difficulties of Kindergarden love. o3o**


	19. Kukku Kyuban

**I'm going to start writing chapters just on the kids! :D**

**They deserve to get their own just as their parents will. **

**The kids are the reason for this story existing anyway~**

**Here's a little something of what goes on in the day of tween Chou Usami.**

* * *

_Shut up for two seconds, would 'ya?_

The brunette tween groans in annoyance of her brother putting chopsticks in his nose and making noises that he claims are to sound like some whale creature. Annoying his father and Chou most of all.

"Excuse me," Chou politely says before scraping her chair on the floor and ran up to her room that was now only having to be shared with Shinju. Too bad it had to be halfed by a line of duct tape so they could style their half of the room differently.

Chou admires all the books and paintings she had collected over the years on her side of the room. She went and sat on her black covered bed that she had pushed against the dark red painted wall. Totally the oposite from all the teen band posters and pinkness of Shinju's side of the room. Clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, she makes a sickened face toward all the girliness. Chou had never been the one to like dressing up or really trying to impress and she had no idea of why her sister did. Sometimes she felt as though they weren't really blonde.

Laying now against the headboard of her bed, Chou gets her cell phone from her nightstand and looks through it, finding a text message from her friend from school that might be a bit closer than her parents thought.

It was just a boy that was in most of her classes. Thirteen years old just as she is. But he seemed more of Shinju's type with being a soccer player for their school. And captain. But besides the point of a pretty jock! He was Chou's best friend. He actually had been since third grade. They gave eachother nicknames.

Chou was Kuro Neko [Black Cat] and her friend was Kukku Kyuban. [You google translate what kind of potty mouth Chou is].

"Chou-Neesan!" Her focus on texting was interrupted by her sister bouncing into the room, looking excited for surely nothing as usual. "Guess what! Guess what!" Shinju scurries over to lean her chest against the side of her sister's bed, looking up at her with her big green eyes. Chou buries her face in her palms. Trying to hide the embarrassment she had for the blonde being her blood relative and being too happy at the most.

"Yes?" Chou sets her phone back down on her nightstand. Shinju giggles and crawls up on the bed next to her sister, clinging to her arm tightly.

There was a bit more giggling before she got an answer from the blonde triplet. "Taka-Niisan invited a boy over! He said it's his new boyfriend and that we will all surely love him!"

She nods her head to her sister and grabbed her phone again, though sighing at seeing her friend text her saying he'll be responding in a few hours because he had to do something important.

In a few hours, the doorbell rings and Chou is the one to answer it because she was closest in her spot on the sofa. Her eyes stare forward for a moment in shock at seeing who it was. "Kukku Kyuban..." Her voice came out in a low mumble. Sounding close to a growling.

She slams the door hard in his face before he gets to spit out an excuse. Her hands shook as she ran up the stairs, swearing under her breath more than usual. Her feet stomping as hard as they could on the staircase, even after she was yelled at by her mother to quiet down.

"Trying telling Takahiro not to date my boyfriend before you yell at me, _ Misaki!"_Chou screamed at her mother before slamming the door to her bedroom, locking Shinju out and every one else that would be curious of her out of character act.

"...That girl is so hitting too much puberty..." Misaki grumpily muttered to himself from the bottomg of the staircase beside a confused Usagi.

* * *

**so yeah.**

**How stuff is now that their thriteen. o3o **

**Puberty is hard for OCs, too! **

**Anyway! **

**This series isn't ending anytime soon. Everything's still going strong!**


	20. Alligator Food

**Now for Taka's personal chapter. **

**Let us enjoy him. owo**

* * *

Things had been heated for a few weeks thanks to a friend of Chou's dating them at the same time. And to their luck, many other people from their school.

But now everything was okay at home.

Taka threw his phone at a wall and broke it just to make sure he didn't get any texts from _him_, and he and his sisters spent more time together to his happiness. Everything seemed so relaxing and easy around their home. Like nothing bad could happen from now on. Of course that was much too over thought because bad things did start happening to Taka.

His mother got him a new phone so he could text and call in case of emergencies once again as before. He gave his number to his dad after his mother put it in his phone, then he gave it to both his sisters since they would text one another in class when they were bored. A fun exchange throughout the day. This was all actually going pretty well for him until his best friend, Josh, asked if he could get his new number. Of course he said yes to the best friend he had most his young life.

It was when young Taka got home that his problems started. When he turned his phone on, he kept getting notifications for voice messages and text all from Josh. He thought he was just spamming him with stupid pictures of girls in panties like before -Because he knew how unappealing it was to Taka, of course- but it was much different when he heard the voice messages. He rushed to his friend's house downtown on his bike. It was a fair distance to race to, but he had made it in his panicked state, fretting that his friend would be found in some dead position.

Taka was more than relieved when he opened the house dor with his spare key and saw that Josh was sitting against the wall of the hallway that the front door was located. His knees brought up hugged to his chest and his face buried into his crossed arms until Taka came into the building, their eyes meeting for a second. Taka took no time in getting to his side, taking his crying friend into his arms.

He took his jacket off and put it over Josh's trembling shoulders to try and add to the comfort, doing his best to stop his crying. Not wanting him to be upset because it made him upset as well. He blamed it on their closeness.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He tried to reasure his friend. Feeling Josh tense up more. He sighs and rest his head on the other teen's shoulder. "You really are a troublesome child, you know?"

"Sh..Shut up," Josh stutters out from his trembling lips. "I'm two months older.. You just happen to be the one that protects me."

Taka rolls his eyes and holds him closer to his chest, not noticing the tint in Josh's cheeks when he buries his face in Taka's chest.

The two friends stayed like that in a long period of silence until Taka lifted his chin fron the top of the other's head and looks down at him. "I'm sorry about your mom." He quietly says. The subject sensitive. Josh's shoulders sag downward after he shrugs them. His eyes look watery again. Taka can't help but rub the water away from the edges of his friend's chocolate coloured eyes with his thumb, seeing a light pink form under them on the cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something about it and quickly shut it again. He didn't need to ask in this situation. He just wanted to focus on making Josh feel better.

Taka had ended up staying the night there just to make sure his friend didn't do anything stupid, keeping him at arm reach. He didn't want to think about it too much. But the other teen sitting next to him in soft sniffles made it hard. It made him want to do nothing but hold Josh. Too bad for Josh restricting him suddenly from a certain amount of hugging. Something seemed more wrong. Though, again, Taka didn't question it.

Later on that night they watched a few movies before climbing into Josh's bed in their pajamas of boxers as they usually do. Taka offered to hold him, getting a hiss of a no that made him scrunch himself against the edge of the bed away from his friend. He really felt bad and only wanted to do what he thought was best for Josh.

Before he fell asleep, Taka laid a hand idly on Josh's messy dirty blonde hair, getting a squeak from the other teen. He heard some words come from Josh right before he went into sleep but he wasn't that clear of what they were.

Something along the lines of 'Alligator food'?

Sounded close to that, at least.


	21. Little Artist

**Shinju's chapter!**

**Let's get to know how she has changed since childhood. vuv**

* * *

"Mom-" The brunette girl calls from the threshold of her bedroom, her head sticking out.

"Shinju-" The warning voice of irritation returned.

"Never mind-" She popped her head back into her room with her body and went over to her bed. Her eyes look over to the other side of the room where her sister, Chou, was blocking everything out by having headphones on her head that had blasting loud music and a book in front of her face, keeping her good attention. Shinju never understood why her sister like books so much. She herself preferred movies than the written version. That seemed to just be her in the household, though.

Shinju brings her knees up to her chest and rest her chin on her forehead, watching Chou to see if she noticed her. She hated to seem like a bother. Then again, she becomes rather bored and would like to actually be acknowledged. When she doesn't get noticed for ten minutes, she sighs and leaves their room. Bringing her wallet with her.

The teen tells her parents she'll be back by bedtime as she leaves their home, her mind already set on what she planned to do to get her spirits back up.

The art supplies store was great at that time of the afternoon. Not many people were in line and the spray paints were all on sale. just Shinju's luck with her allowance being cut short. She grabbed a few cans of random bright colours and gave them to the cashier, soon paying for them and leaving with the bottles just in her arms instead of in a bag. She wouldn't need it, anyhow. A bag would just end up as pollution.

Shinju made her way to the allyway in which she and Hinata had claimed to call their after school hang out. At least when they still did hang out. Thinking about it once again upset the brunette girl and she hurried to shake it out of her head, shaking her spray paints up enough before starting to randomly paint on whatever wall wasn't already used up in her mix mashes of works she made when she was upset before. Soon enough there was colours going everywhere on the allyway wall. Some of the spray paint getting on her clothes but she didn't care. Shinju was feeling much better by now and she had forgotten she was ever troubled in the first place. What often happened when she came to make her artwork in the ally when upset about something or just feeling plain lonely. Which was probably why the wall was starting to get so covered up and clashed with her works.

She stood back to see her next piece in the middle left side of the wall and smiles to herself, wiping hair out of her face with her now painted gold hand. Her smile was strong until she heard a camera clicking behind her. Making her jump until she saw who it was. "Oh," The girl frowns to herself. "I missed curfew, didn't I?"

Usagi nods his head and holds his hand out until his daughter took it and started walking to his car to drive them home. "Another one to show to the page."

"Stop it, dad." Shinju whined in embarrassment. Hating how her father always wanted to post what she made on the wall on some site he had made personally for her works. It was odd to her, she didn't get why he did it. The spray painting was just a way to let out her hidden feelings.

Especially the newest one being of a girl curled in a corner with tears of blood. No one would want to see that as far as she was concerned.

* * *

**My little artist is what she shall be from now on. uvu**

**So, yeah!**

**can't you just tell how proud Usagi is from Shinju's artwork? :D**

**SHE HAS HER OWN FUCKING _PERSONAL _WEBSITE THANKS TO HIM! XD**

**Review what you think of this chapter! **

**Next chapter is going to be on Hiroki and Nowaki's child Kawa. **

**It's gender will be revealed. :D**


	22. Love for writing

**Kawa's turn!**

**Love them, you know you want to! :D**

* * *

_Why do headphones always have to be so big? _The elevan year old boy thought to himself, giggling at his own misfortune in being so small built.

Kawa was trying to see what pairs of headphones would fit his small head but none seemed to to his distress. He was too petite for every set he tried. And seeing that his mother was tapping his foot made it obvious he was impatient. The young raven haired boy grabbed the smallest pair off the counter and rushed to Hiroki's side. Looking up at him with his large baby blues.

Hiroki manages a smile, putting a hand on his son's shoulder as they walked to the clothes department of the store now to get Hinata. Whom they found with a white haired girl around her age. Making with sweet kisses that got hangers threw at them from the brunette mother. Now that both black haired kids were with him Hiroki went to the check out where Nowaki waited with his kind smile on his lips. The offer of a kiss in public made the kids laugh at the embarrassment spreading on their mother's face.

When they got home, Kawa excused himself and went to their back yard where the treehouse his father made him not too many years ago stood on a large tree. He climbed excitedly up the steps that went around the tree like actual stairs, bounding into the door of his treehouse, looking about for his laptop as soon as he stepped in. He sat down in front of his laptop and opened it up. getting his new headphones out from his large hoodie jacket pocket. The young boy goes to the folder that held his work once it was on. He looks for what he needs and clicks on it, soon looking at the writing he was currently working on.

No, it was not for class or any extra activities. It was for fun. Kawa had inheirit the love of literature from his mother. What had been known since he went to the hospital for his asthma. Having to be stuck in your room for three days with nothing but pen and notebook paper was all he wanted. It earned him applause from the nice nurses and his own little booklet made to give copies to patients that have to stay a night or more in the hospital.

Kawa did not ever want to brag about his talent so he just kept all his writings to himself no matter how much work he put into something. He didn't want to bother his parents from their busy jobs or get his sister's attention from the phone, either. That would have made him a bother. At least in his eyes that's how it was to him.

"Kawa!" He heard his father's voice calling for him from below the tree.

"Coming, papa!" The boy had called back before saving what he typed up, turned his laptop off, then hurried down the tree to go have dinner with his family. A plot twist to his story settling in his mind like a masterpiece ready to burst. But no one else needed to know that.

* * *

**Next chapter will be of Taka, again. ^^**

**There will be a surprise of what is in it~**

**Reviews always make me happy to get guys! Keep'em coming~**

**I love all your input! :D**


	23. Since Kindergarden

**Romance is in the air-**

***Sprays air freshener* XD**

**Welp, i hope you enjoy Taka's love life!**

* * *

Going a different route for a week to comfort your best friend is hard. Especially if you're scared to find them dead every time you return.

Taka, though, risked his own worry to stay at his friend Josh's house ever since the other boy's mother had died not too long ago. It'd been, what? Five weeks? Yeah. about that long. Not to mention having his parents constantly try and convince him to let them sort things out to get Josh with a relative. Taka wanted to be the one taking care of his best friend in his time of pain. The one to be there for him when no one else his. The one he's closest to more than anyone.

_I must be so selfish to want him all to myself. _The brunette thinks to himself one night as the two lay on the sofa, watching a ghost movie. He doesn't want to be the one to keep Josh away from every one else, but... He just felt so in need to be with him. He didn't think any other person knew him like he did. The two had been friends since the end of Kindergarden, afterall.

"Taka-Kun," Josh says, his back pressing more to his friend's torso. His hands clutch onto Taka's on top of his ribs.

"Yeah?" The brunette asks his friend. Setting his chin on said other person's shoulder. He swore he could feel a large heat on Josh's shoulder. But why would he be blushing when they were just spooning and watching movies? They've been doing that since a week after he'd started staying there to keep his friend well.

The dirty blonde teen looked at him, his cheeks indeed deeply flushed. "Remember what I said the first night you stayed over here?"

Taka thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah."

"Say it, then."

"We'll never see each other cry over hopeless crushes."

Josh turned his head back from Taka's gaze. Not wanting him to see his hazel brown eyes welling up with tears. "Exactly." Josh quietly said. Ending their conversation totally. How could he put it that he, the _straight_ friend that is known as the biggest man-whore in their school, come out to Taka and say he was in love with him? He had no idea. Not even in knowing Taka had a child crush on him in Kindergarden. They were only five and innocent. Not thirteen and full of hormones.

The silence had gone through the rest of their movie and then some when it was time to eat at the dinner table. They sat next to each other as usual. Just one difference being that they didn't talk now. Silence went between the two for actually three days. It had only been broken when Taka found the no speaking to give him too much anxiousness to what they could be talking about.

"Josh, please!" The brunette had stood up suddenly from the table, slamming his hands down on the hard surface. Making his friend jump from eating his dinner.

Josh blinked. Looking like a confused puppy with his wide eyes and curious look. "Yes?" His voice came out quiet. Almost a whisper at the most.

Taka grabs his hand and pulls him into his arms such as he did the first night he started staying with the other. The feeling of Josh burying his face in his chest making him feel all the better.

Holding onto each other had turned into Taka making the brave move to lift up his friend's chin and plant a soft kiss that turned eagerly rough on his lips. Hands sliding up so that fingers could tangle in two different shades of hair playfully, tongue meeting and twirling against one another. The two had kissed and made out before, but it never being something that actually meant something. When the kiss ended, both teens were flushed and breathless from how long they spent locking lips. The two had never stared into one another's eyes afterward without speaking.

''Taka," The blonde teen pulls away from his friend, feeling awkward. The look in his brown eyes made it hard for Taka to not put an arm back around him, Josh naturally coming back into his arms. 'You won't leave me, will you?"

He shook his head and kissed the top of Josh's head, feeling the content fluttering in his stomach that he will around his blonde friend. At least he found it to be content or very happy from how he felt like his heart would burst out his chest sometimes. "Of course not."

"Thank you, Taka."

"Anything for the guy I've loved since Kindergarden."

"Wait, what?!"

"Go to sleep."


	24. Visiting Misaki's brother

"Usagi, Kids!" The brunette man called for his family as he stood at the front door. His foot tapping to a beat stuck in his head as he waited for the three to come downstairs. They were going to be late if they didn't come down already. And he didn't want to be late.

"Guys!" He shouted, soon hearing the footsteps he wanted to hear going down the staircase. "Good, you all are ready." Misaki smiled and fixed the food container in his hands while gesturig with his head for them to go get into the car, which they all now easily did. Especially Usagi since he was their driver.

The Usami family had their drive in the car of fighting over what to play on the radio. Chou wanted to listen to her Kyary Pamyu Pamyu CD while Shinju whined about listening to her CD of Big Bang which had Monster on it, while Usagi and Misaki just wanted them to be quiet for two minutes at the most. It was a good thing their destination was by far a few blocks away and a short drive. The apartment building was rather big from the outside lot you park in , at least a twelve story building. But at the same time it looked tiny to the buildings around it. It was hard to debate it's size. Misaki gave the usual behavior lecture before they reached the door needed and knocked, being greeted by his cheerful sister-in-law that pulled him in for a hug along with the other Usami's behind him before leading them inside to the kitchen. Misaki set the food container he brought on the table and looked around. It was a small apartment, but he figured it suited the couple. Nice and simple enough to be quite home-feeling.

"Your brother will be back any minute," Manamisaid. " He had to go get his perscription from the pharmacy."

Misaki blinked. Perscription? When did Takahiro start getting those? Sure, he was getting older, but still. "What kind of perscriotion?" He asks. His sister-in-law looks a bit unsure as to whether she should tell or not, soon giving in by the way the younger adult looked like he may have started throwing a tantrum.

"Well... H... He has been having pretty bad pains in his head a-and the doctors are trying to get it to go away. The head hurting has gone on for a large while, and it affects his seeing sometimes." Manami still didn't seem like she was telling anything. Last time they saw one another, Takahiro was just fine. Healthy as a racing horse. No headaches or anything. It seemed to sudden.

The girls jumping up from the sofas in the livingroom to go to the door made Manami rush out of the kitchen, taking her chance to escape the situation. "Honey!" Her voice sang out making it known the older brother was now home. Said brother had given everyone warm hugs like the cheerful man he is, ending it with giving his young brother a bear like hug. "Misaki-kun!" Takahiro laughed softly, smiling happily. "I'm so glad you guys are over!"

Misaki agreed with his brother, happy to see the man that had raised him. They barely saw each other despite living close.

The brothers ended up on a conversation that got the two caught up on one another's lives. Leavin Usagi and Manami to awkwardly try to talk. That had of course failed because neither knew much about the other. In which lead to the Usami girls hopping over and giving their father and aunt makeovers.

"Beautiful!" Shinju exclaimed happily when her aunt and dad were covered well in make up, giggling as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Almost done, Neechan?" She looked up at Chou, whom nodded her head and set down the comb she was using. The two teens bring out hand mirrors to show their work, making Usagi almost jump out his seat on the sofa, and Manami laugh.

Manami got up and hugged the girls. "I love it! I didn't know you knew how to do eyeshadow so light and colourful, Shin-chan! Or that you could do such cute curling without a curler, Chou-chan!" She squealed happily then looked at Usagi, whom still was tring to process his own makeover. "Pfft- You look so pretty!"

Usagi let out a small huff before standing up and giving each of his daughters pats on the backs. "Yes, yes. My hair looks very nice in a spiked fashion.." He tried not to look too annoyed when the girls' eyes almost shined like stars at their father's compliment. Usagi sighs just when there's a loud shouting from the kitchen that he reconizes as his dear Misaki's.

"_What the literal fuck?!" _Came the shouting that grabbed all the group's attention in the livingroom. "_You're just now telling me this and you expect for me to just... Not be worried?! No, fuck you!" _Misaki stormed out of the kitchen, surprising all four standing there in the living room, whom all had big eyes.

"Misaki," Usagi stepped forward to his husband only to be pushed out of the way by the pissed off brunette, whome swung the front door open and stomped out, leaving all the rest confused in the apartment. Everyone still there looked over at the older brother in hopes that he would clear things up for them. "Care to explain?" Usagi asks with a heavy sigh. He'd have to go and calm his partner down after hearing the reason for why he was so mad.

Takahiro looked down shamefully at his shoes, not wanting to meet eyes with his wife, nieces, or best friend. "I... I do not wish to talk about it. Please do leave.." Was all he said before shuffling to his wife and his bedroom.

Even more puzzled, the Usamis just did as they found easiest and left like the man said to. Getting to the car what was none of the three was looking forward to. Usagi was glad they got there by the looks of it, though. His husband was curled in a ball in the passenger seat, crying into his hands.

"Misaki," Usagi opened the car door and reached out to his husband only to have his hand agrily pushed away. "Wh-what's wrong?"

The brunette almost glared up at him through his tear filled eyes, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. "I... I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner... Onnichan is... H-he's..." The younger of the married couple couldn't finnish off his sentence. His sobbing cut him off.

Usagi made a mental note to later on call Takahiro to see just what the Hell has Misaki so worked up as he made said thirty-one year old sit up and put on his seatbelt. The girls got in surprisingly silently while Usagi himself got into the driver's seat and started to drive them out of the parking lot to the apartment complex. He kept looking over at his sniffling husband to see their eyes would meet a few times. Misaki's gaze was so sad for what Usagi was curious to hear. If only he'd just say-

"Onnichan is going to go join mom and dad soon." Was all Misaki had to sob out for Usagi to finally get what the big deal was.

* * *

**Don't kill me. o-o**

**It just came to mind and yeah... *Shrug***

**I know it took forever for this chapter and it's probably really choppy, but I did my best with having to do school work.**

**What do you expect from a seventh grader? :P**

**I'll try making the next chapter longer 3**


End file.
